A fantasy
by Lighterlight1887
Summary: Pia finds the epicness of sexual arousment. Discovering new fetishes, she enjoys herself in this epic fic. And may even have a little 'fun' with some friends. WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! ALONG WITH MANY, AND POSSIBLY WEIRD FETISHES. THUS WHY THIS IS RATED M.


**A****/N: Warning! As I stated in the description, this story contains much mature content, weird fetishes, and all that other stuff. There MIGHT even be sex scenes, remember MIGHT. But only with a reviewer wants it, which leads me to my next point. I will let you send me ideas for this fic! Either by review, PM, or some other way. For example: The fetish that is in this chapter, pee holding, might not be your fetish. Or it is and you don't know it. So you want yours in. Like say for example, one of yours fetishes may be that foot fetish (Which I am not a fan of BTW) I will write a chapter containing that fetish, and maybe even a character you want. Like you may want Daria with that. I will use her. The whole point of this fic is for you to jack off/get aroused. If you want your fetish in, maybe even with a certain character, just put in the review. Or if you want it to be private, PM me. I will never mention in the A/N Who gave me the fetish to write. Unless said person wants be to say. Now, I think I've gone over everything. This has been quite the wall of text. Let us begin. BUT, one more thing, since I'm sure this is going to happen. If I get no ideas, I will only continue to write the current fetish, which is pee holding. So if you want your fetish in, you gotta review/PM me, otherwise you'll never get it on here. Okay, enough of this. LETS BEGIN! AND MAYBE EVEN DISCOVER NEW FETISHES LOL. End A/N**

Pia had just woken up this Saturday morning. She was excited, and had been excited ever since she found the wonders of sexual arousment. Her first fetish she had found completely by accident, pee holding.

A few days ago the bathhouse was being swarmed with customers for some reason. Since it was so busy, she didn't have any time to go to the bathroom. Not being able to find any time to go, she ended up becoming very desperate. However, at the same time, she felt a feeling she never felt before. A weird feeling, but at the same time, so good. She was confused, being she never felt like this before. She eventually passed it off as a harmless great feeling, that grew the more desperate she got. Even after the bathhouse had stopped being swarmed with customers, she continued holding. The more she held, the more 'aroused' she got. It felt wonderful. Even after the bath had closed, she continued holding. When Sakuya had complimented Pia for her hard work, along with the fact she never went to the bathroom once, she became even more aroused. And even more when Sakuya admitted she had to go several times despite being so busy. When Sakuya asked that she must've been dieing to go to the bathroom, Pia simply replied saying "Not at all!" Arousing her even more.

Of course that was a blatant lie, but doing so made her more aroused. Sakuya was surprised to say the least, but didn't seem to pay much attention to it afterwards. Despite all of this, Pia unwillingly peed before she fell asleep, of course making sure no one saw. She didn't want to take any risks, wetting the bed. That would've been embarrassing, and that would also make them think she didn't have good holding skills, at least in Pia's POV.

While she was laying on her bed, she began to wonder off in her mind. What would it be like holding to the limit? Thinking about being on the verge aroused her. Surprisingly, she had never been on the verge. She always had time to go to the bathroom. Thus she didn't know what it was like to be about to lose it. She was excited. Thinking of about to completely lose control, the pee splattering everywhere, it turned her on even more.

While she was thinking of this fantasy, she had realized she would have a problem. How would she do this when she would always have to work on the bath? Holding like that in front of everyone would be too risky. What if she were to lose it? Although the thought of losing it front of everyone aroused her, it would be too embarrassing, and she didn't know what the others would do about it. After a while of thinking, a simple solution came to her. She was off on Saturdays and Sundays! She would just have to find a remote place to hold in privacy. The next Saturday was a few days away though. It had seemed she to boringly wait.

And that is what she did. She glanced up at the clock, 5:30 AM. It was finally Saturday! The day she was looking forward to. She smiled as she bounced violently from the urge. She had peed at around 2:00 PM yesterday. She had taken a risk going to sleep with an urge, but thankfully she had stayed dry throughout the night. Her nice thoughts were unfortunately interrupted by her violent urge. She had to hurry up and take her morning bath and get ready. She really had to go, and it would be horrible to accidentally lose it before the real fun would even begin.

She carefully made her way into the bath. Being she had woken up a half an hour before everyone else, she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her desperate. She finally made her way into the bath room, and hurriedly rushed off her clothes.

A few times she had almost lost it. She was beginning to think she had waited a little too long. This was almost too desperate. She had never been this desperate before. Her holding muscles were starting to numb a little from being used so much. However, at the same time, she was immensely aroused.

She finally managed to take off all her clothes, except her underwear and bra. She quickly pushed on her vagina, providing a tiny bit of relief. However, it didn't last long. She quickly made her way into the bath, causing her to transform into a mermaid. Upon getting deeper into the bath, the urge seemed to melt away. She waded over to the other side and partially layed in the water.

She let out a breath in relaxation. The violent urge had substantially got weaker, but it was still there. She laid back and felt her full bladder. She brought her eyes over to it and looked at it, bulging through her skin. She put her hand over it and slightly pushed, feeling the pressure. She got immensely aroused thinking of the pee being held inside. She continued to rub her bulging bladder. She had never seen it bulged out before. She then bounced a little as a small urge managed to make it's way.

She continued to rest for a few minutes, before deciding she had done enough. She proceeded to get out, transforming back into a human. Upon getting out of the water, the urge got a little stronger, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. She dried herself off, before putting on the rest of her clothes. She proceeded to walk out of the room, and exit the building.

As she walked outside, she was met with the early morning coldness. It was springtime, so mornings were usually cold. Being she usually didn't wear much, it caused her to shiver a little, adding a little to the urge. She tried to ignore it, and head off to the beach.

As she arrived, she noticed Raven looking off at the shore. _'What is she doing out so early?'_ Since her urge wasn't as bad as it was before, she decided to go talk to her. She began to walk over to her.

"Heya Raven! What are you doing out so early?" Pia asked as she approached her.

"Hi. Just watching the waves. What are you doing?" Raven responded, continuing to look at the shore.

"Oh..." Pia wasn't about to tell her she was going to hold her pee. To her that seemed kind of personal.

"I just woke up early for some reason! I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided I would come out here." Pia replied after thinking of a lie.

"Same." Raven responded.

There was unfortunately a small problem. The private place Pia had found to hold her pee was out in the lake. There was an underwater cave, with a small area that was above water. She didn't want to go there with Raven standing there, but her urge was beginning to get worse. She had to try not to bounce a little in front of Raven.

There was a bit of silence, which was odd to Raven. Usually Pia would always be talking about something. Either it be about squid or baths.

"What's wrong Pia? You don't seem that talkative." Raven inquired, looking over at Pia.

"I'm still a little asleep, I guess." Pia responded. That was actually the complete opposite. Because of the growing urge she had, she was wide awake.

"You sure don't seem it."

"Really?"

"Yes. You seem like you're hiding something. What is bothering you?"

"Um..." A huge pee urge had just hit her. She tried to hold it without moving, but her holding muscles were too weak. She just stood there straight with a stressed expression on her face, trying to hold it. She was not going to lose it in front of Raven.

"Pia? Are you okay?" Raven asked, beginning to get serious.

"Um," Pia replied, biting her lip. The urge wasn't going away. She was about to lose it! She couldn't take it anymore. She quickly pushed on her vagina and bent over.

"I really really really have to pee! It's overwhelming! I'm about to lose it!" Pia almost yelled out, now sitting on the ground, madly pushing against her vagina in a desperate attempt to hold it in.

"Oh." Raven replied, stepping back a little.

"Oooh this is so embarrassing! I'm going to lose it right in front of you!" Pia exclaimed with a worried expression. She couldn't believe it. She was so close to making it!

"Um, how long have you been holding it?" Raven asked.

"Since 2:00 last afternoon!" Pia answered quickly, still bouncing violently while pushing her vagina.

Raven seemed a little shocked, along with something else. Despite being focused on holding, Pia managed to catch a glimpse of Raven touching her vagina through her clothes.

"Um, I'm going now." Raven suddenly said, awkwardly running off.

Pia didn't pay too much attention to that though. She was about to lose it! She was silently thanking that no one else was around to see this. Her wetting herself would be completely embarrassing! Everyone would think she has weak holding capabilities. Then it donned upon her. Is Raven going to tell anyone?

"Raven!" Pia called out, but she was already long gone. Her focus was caught back to her holding when she accidentally let out a small spurt. She gasped as she quickly looked back at her vagina. She noticed a tiny wet spot on her clothes.

"Oh no! I'm going to gooo!" She proceeded to bounce extremely violently, pushing her vagina. She had let go, the pee beginning to flood through the urethra. She tried to clench, but her holding muscles were too tired. She bounced and pushed violently in a seemingly hopeless attempt to hold it in. Then two more things donned upon her. She was still in her clothes! She would make a total mess out of them. What if anyone saw? And Carlos' house was right next to her. What if he was watching? She barely managed to get the power to clench her holding muscles, somehow staying completely dry. But it wasn't over yet though. Another huge urge came.

She desperately looked around. No one seemed to be watching, thankfully. Her eyes then came onto the lake. She had to make it there before she wet herself, otherwise she would make a huge mess. As she moved, though, the huge urge began to make it's way. She bounced and clenched while pushing her vagina, but it wasn't going away. She felt her bladder begin to spasm, trying to force out the pee. She could only feel as she felt her holding muscles slowly fade away. Before she knew it, she was completely letting go, the pee beginning to flood through her urethra.

She tried to clench, but she barely managed to do anything. She could only feel in horror as the pee flooded closer to exiting, to be gushed out in a powerful stream. She tried to clench again, but it was as if her holding muscles weren't there. This was a completely new experience to her. This is what it felt like to be about to lose it. To be on the verge of completely losing control. With the short time she had, she looked at her bladder. It was huge! Just looking at it, imagining the pee inside turned her on massively. She managed to find control of her holding muscles, and hold it in, only letting a small spurt come out.

She felt her bladder spasm as she did. A few more seconds and she would lose it for sure! She quickly began to rush off her clothes. She didn't care if anyone saw. She was not going to make a mess. She managed to take off everything until she got to her underwear and bra. Her underwear had a big wet spot, from all the leakage.

Another huge urge came. She pushed on her vagina and clenched, somehow holding it in. Her holding muscles so desperately wanting to just let go, but she prevented them with all the willpower she had. She proceeded to take off her bra, exposing her huge boobs and her rock hard nipples.

Yet another urge came. She pushed and tried to clench, but a small leak managed to escape. Another urge came right after. The urges were repeatedly coming, causing a tiny bit more leakage. She tried to take off her underwear, but couldn't get the focus to do it. Not being able to do so, she pushed her vagina through her underwear. The urge was insane! She bounced violently as she tried to clench. She was going to lose it soon!

A small spurt somehow managed to get past, wetting her already wet underwear. She was about to lose it! She bounced more violently and pushed even harder, but it was beginning to overwhelm her. She looked at her bladder. She had never seen it so bulged out before! Just looking at it, imagining the pee inside fighting to get out aroused her even more.

Suddenly another fierce urge came. Her bladder seemed to spasm to force it out. She squirmed violently as she pushed and tried to hold it. She couldn't lose it yet! She was so close to making it! She tried to move to the lake, but stopped worried she might lose it.

She fought violently, pushing on her vagina through her underwear. Her bladder giving unrelenting urges. She continued to bounce insanely, about to lose it. She couldn't take it anymore! Her bladder continued to give unrelenting urges to her already very weakened holding muscles. She couldn't take it much more! Her holding muscles just barely able to hold back the flood.

She continued to push and bounce crazily. She didn't dare stop. She was so close! She began to edge closer to the water, but it was still very far away. She stopped in her tracks when another fierce urge came. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched to the best of her ability. She just barely manged to prevent it, but it wasn't about to last long. She began to bounce uncontrollably. The pee was flooding through the urethra, despite trying to clench! She bounced more violently, but it seemed to be a losing battle.

Thinking she was about to wet herself, she ripped off her underwear, tossing it to the side. She looked down at her exposed, very moist vagina. It seemed to be begging to pee, it's lips spread wide with pee still inside. She pressed her hands against her bare vagina, pushing and bouncing to try and hold it back.

The urge, however, continued to be unrelenting, not giving up. She tried her hardest to clench, bouncing crazily while pushing her vagina almost as hard as she could. She felt her bladder spasm as it tried to force out the pee. She somehow managed to hold back the incredible urge, relaxing slightly while trying to catch her breath.

Another fierce urge came, causing her to push on her bare vagina. She bounced as she tried to keep it in, but a small bit leaked through her hands. Her nipples had to be as hard as diamonds now. She had never been so turned on in her life.

She was almost there. All she had to do was make it into the lake. Only a few feet away, but to her it seemed like miles. She tried to hold it in with all she had, but it was beginning to overpower her. A huge urge then came. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushed and clenched as hard as she could. She squirmed as she tried to hold in the fierce urge. Little did she know, but she was holding her breath while doing so. If she were to breathe in, she might lose it. She continued holding, the urge not going away.

She squirmed as she tried to cross her legs, her bladder trying to burst out the pee. She was almost there. She had to hold it! Her need for air came over her as she desperately gasped for air. As she did, however, she had completely let go. The pee slowly began to come out. She squeezed her eyes closed even harder and clenched. She managed to stop it from a trickle, to completely stopping it. However, the urge stayed. It didn't go away. She pushed, and clenched, but it was hopeless.

Against her will, she completely let go. The pee instantly beginning to flood through her urethra.

"No! Not yet!"

She tried to clench, but her holding muscles didn't respond at all. Going to her only alternative, she bounced the most violently she had ever bounced, and pushed to the point where it began to hurt. However, it wasn't enough. She felt her bladder begin to push the pee out.

"Nonono! Please no!"

Despite her verbal commands, the pee burst out through her hands. She was wetting herself. She had absolutely no control over her holding muscles. She couldn't do anything. She was wetting herself. She did the first thing that came to mind, and got up, still peeing. She began to run toward the lake, pee still bursting out from her urethra. She felt as the pee ran down her legs, but she didn't care. Finally she got near the water, and jumped inside, still peeing all over the place.

She landed in the water, transforming into a mermaid. She watched her vagina through her deep blue scales, the pee bursting out through under the water.

Being she couldn't hold it, she simply watched. A golden stream bursting out from under the water. Her bladder slowly beginning to deflate. She had lost it. This is what it was like. She simply couldn't hold the pee anymore. It became too much. She only watched from underwater as the pee continued bursting out.

This continued for almost two minutes. Finally the last bits came out, before completely stopping. Pia simply floated there. She was exhausted. But it was totally worth it. She never felt so great in her life. She was already looking forward to the next time she would do this. Her attention came back to the outside world. It had to be getting late. The outside beginning to brighten up. She quickly looked up and at the beach.

"Oh, no."

There was pee all over the place. The sand, darkened by it. It could've been a lot worse, however, if she didn't run into the lake. She quickly began to head toward there. She had to get her clothes back on before anyone saw.

After swimming over to the shore, she made it, climbing back up. She transformed back into a human. She glanced around. No one still seemed to be out. She ran up to the first clothing item she saw, which was her bra. She quickly put it back on, before looking at the underwear she had ripped off. She couldn't use it anymore, and she couldn't hide it on her to the trip back to the bathhouse.

Seeing no other choice at the moment, she quickly buried a hole and hid it, hoping no one would ever find it. She looked back at her other clothes. Thankfully they weren't covered in pee. She quickly put them all back on, before running off to the bathhouse.

As she ran, though, she noticed a glint of red in some bushes. Worried, she glanced over at the bushes to see...Raven?

"Um, R-Raven? W-what are you doing there?" She asked, very nervously. Being the position Raven was in, it was pretty obvious she was watching her.

"Um..." Raven blanked out, her face blushing red as ever.

"W-were you watching me?" Pia asked, hoping she would say no. But it was obvious to her what she was doing, despite not wanting to believe it. Instead of responding, Raven simply ran off to the blacksmith's.

"Don't tell anyone!" Pia called out, hoping she heard.

_'Well, at least she only saw me holding...wait.'_ It donned upon her. She made herself completely naked! Raven had seen the whole thing! How was she going to react. Pia hoped that they could still be friends, despite what just happened.

_'Wow, I really have to be more careful next time.'_

She proceeded to walk off toward the bathhouse. Upon arriving, she noticed Sakuya walking out.

"Ahh!" Pia screamed in fright.

"Whoa! Pia, why are you so jumpy?" Sakuya asked.

"Uh, nothing! You just really surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to be out so early!" Pia responded.

"Huh...It's 6:12 AM. Everyone usually gets up at this time."

"It's already past six?"

"Yeah, lost track of time?"

"I guess. Well, I should be getting back inside now."

"Okay, see ya Pia. I have to get to Shara's to get some flowers."

As Pia entered the bath house there, she could've sworn she heard her say "What's that smell?" Pia tried not to think too much about it, however. She only hoped Sakuya would figure out it was pee. Then it came upon her, she would have to clean the smell of pee off her. Although she only took two baths a day, one in the morning and one in the evening, she would have to take one more.

The rest of the day went on like normal. Like Pia had dreaded, the townspeople had found the pee stains on the beach. She had hoped it would dry up, but Carlos must've been out early. At least the town didn't make a huge deal about it though. They probably just thought someone had lost it. At least they didn't know who.

While Pia was standing in the bathhouse, however, she was overhearing a conversation with Sakuya and Carlos. One subject went to the next, and her attention became more focused on the conversation when the pee on the beach was somehow brought up.

"Yeah, when I got up to fix the nets, there was this huge dark spot on the beach. I went to smell it, it was freakin pee! Ugh that was nasty. It made the whole place stink up for a while. Probably some darn animal." Pia overheard Carlos say.

"Hmm, weird." Sakuya responded. Pia looked over to her, and was confused. She was grinning. What was that about? She forced herself not to think about it and continued her daily chores.

**A****/N: First chapter over. Hope you enjoyed. Remember, if you want you fetish in, just review/PM me. End A/N**


End file.
